


Pretender

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Complete, Drabble, Implied Slash, M/M, Mild Language, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Sadism, Swearing, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Tomorrow night Bular was going to crush the Troll-pretender.





	Pretender

"The Amulet of Daylight made a fleshbag the new Trollhunter ?"

"Rarragh." Bular grabbed Nomura by her too skinny neck and slammed her into the floor. "Listen to me carefully, Impure, and listen well. The Amulet made a mistake. That fleshbag is not the Trollhunter until it takes me an effort to crush his skull with both hands; he is a Troll-pretender nothing more. You dare to call him Trollhunter in front of me again and I will pluck those bulbous eyes from your head then shove them up your ass so you can see just how shitty an idea that is."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Still, you knew it was gonna choose a new bearer when you killed Kanjigar."

"That's the thing though, isn't it ? I didn't really kill him, that fool killed himself. All so I couldn't get the Amulet."

He let the Impure get up before kicking her into a wall. The half-breed's scream wasn't half as lovely as one of Kanjigar's, but it would do. If there'd been any justice Draal would've been the next Trollhunter. Oh, he couldn't wait for the boy to charge out of Trollmarket bent on revenge. The Trollhunter's Trollhunter had always distanced himself from Draal but he knew the boy'd been trained with all thought toward killing him. It was flattering that Kanjigar had considered him such a dangerous foe, which made the Troll-pretender all the more disappointing. The fleshbag had reeked of fear and wasn't likely to stop any time soon. But Kanjigar ? After those first few moments there hadn't been much fear. Kanjigar'd been wasted on the Heartstone fleshlovers, he should've been a Gumm-Gumm. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything he could do about it now. What he could do was crush the fleshbag or rip him apart or slice him in half. No fleshbag could ever hope to match a troll, much less the Son of Gunmar. Tomorrow night the amulet that he'd been denied for so long would be his.


End file.
